Indie Girls
The are a PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York group that consists of Michelle Fairchild, Lilith Henderson and Tasha Robinson. They all serve as the main protagonists of PINY Institute of New York. Members The leader and the founder of the Indie Girls. Michelle is a kind, impulsive, determined, and creative 14-year old designer, and the new girl at PINY. Despite her stubbornness, she's a girl of humble origins and possesses a great talent for design and fashion. Michelle has always dreamed of being able to create her own brand of clothing and now she has become a PINY student, her dream could come true. Her creativity and perseverance will certainly be key to achieving her dreams. ---- The intellectual, precise, eager, elegant, and sometimes sarcastic member of the group. Lilith is a master planner for the team and what most excites her is technology and science. She is a walking encyclopedia and dreams of winning the Nobel Prize for one of her inventions. Despite not being the best at expressing her feelings, she has a heart of gold. She and Tasha were the first members of the group prior to Michelle's transfer. ---- The snappy, loyal, and self-confident singer of the group. Tasha is natural and brash but makes the perfect friend any girl would want. With her, the fun is guaranteed. She is a great companion and absolutely loyal to her friends. Tasha is very passionate about music and singing and has a voice that is hard to forget. ---- The add-in member of the Indie Girls after the events of "Locked In". Stella may have a weird demeanor and tends to have her head up in the clouds, but she means no harm and is very nice and friendly towards her fellow classmates at PINY. Although she didn't hang out with the Indie Girls much after she joins the group, Stella is still loyal towards them and is always there to help her friends in need. Allies/Companions * William Bradley: A handsome and kindhearted boy who's also a good friend of the Indie Girls. Michelle used to have a huge crush on him. * Sam Ryan: A kindhearted boy who would always helps people in need and is also a good friend of the Indie Girls. He has a huge crush on Michelle which she reciprocated his feelings after "Skater Boy". * Walter: A smart boy who is also a good friend of Stella and the Indie Girls. In "Stupid Cupid", he helps Michelle and Sam pull a prank on Lilith. * Armando: A lemur that became Michelle's pet in "Fad In". He would often accompany and assists the Indie Girls from time-to-time. * Paprika: A bird who's good friends with Michelle. Despite his hatred to Tasha, he's on the Indie Girls side as seen in "Fashion Backwards" when he attacks both Rita and Dory when they tried to steal the Girls' designs. Temporarily allies * Dory Skornik: A member of the Beautiful People. In "Cooking Disaster", Dory was kicked out of the Beautiful Girls and got replaced due to being partners with Michelle during Culinary class. She hang out with the Indie Girls temporarily before she got accepted back to the Beautiful People at the end of the episode. It's currently unknown if Dory still views the Indie Girls as her friends due to being back with the Beautiful People, but she's shown to be friendly with them occasionally. * Julia Cooper: A member of the Beautiful People. Despite being the Indie Girls' main enemy and rival, there're times when Julia is actually willing to work together with Michelle before they become enemies again at the end of an episode as shown in "To Tutor or Not to Tutor" and "Bella Lima". Trivia * All the Indie Girls are roommates in PINY and their room is located right across from the Beautiful People's room. * According to a 2015 Mercado Internacional magazine, the group was originally called the Indie Chic.https://issuu.com/jg3001/docs/3dwire_2015/48 * In "Downhill Side", Tasha temporarily joins the Beautiful People due to a fallout between her and Michelle. However it turns out she was only pretending so she can read Julia's diary. * Since Michelle's real surname is Nelson as opposed to her adoptive surname (which is Fairchild), all of the Indie Girls' last names ends with "-son". Gallery Fashion Backwards (283).png|The Girls showing off their accessory creations for Ms. Montclair in "Fashion Backwards". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Groups Category:Teenagers Category:Students